silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Sacha Rene
Personality Sacha knows that he’s pretty and he makes no attempt to hide it. He takes personal pride in his appearance and because of it he’s incredibly, obnoxiously vain. He will take upwards of several hours to make himself presentable to the public and will refuse to go outside otherwise, nor will he let anyone see himself in less-than-perfect condition. He also craves attention, even if it ends up being the negative sort. So long as someone is thinking about him, he considers it to be a good thing. This is far more endearing of a trait when he’s cross-dressing as he can play it off as being kitten and coquettish; outside of a dress or a mini skirt, he tends to come off as a brat. To top everything off, Sacha is a spiteful, vengeful shit who has a narrowed world view which is completely focused on himself. His jealousy and envy shows no bounds, and if someone dares to get in his way or reject him, he will unrelentingly focus on that person until he’s completely destroyed their life-- or his own. This is in direct opposition to his werewolf, and partially the reason why he hates the creature. His werewolf has taken his selfish tendencies and thrown them out in favor of his fixation and deep emotions he can harbor for people. His werewolf is insanely protective and will act in any way to defend the object of his current attention. His werewolf also shows a curious rejection to conflict, unless fighting is the only way to save someone. This has placed a direct block in him trying to think only for himself as his werewolf tends to think in terms of other people. For now, he’s stuck with the creature and continues to fight and reject his other half. (Face Claim: James Charles on Youtube) Background The Rene family was about as normal as anything got in Florida-- a nice, strong creole family with two children by the time his mother was 21. Until, as seemed to always be the case, daddy walked out-- which Sacha and his sister were far too young to remember. Their mother never dated again, lavishing her son and daughter. In Sacha’s sister’s case, the affection was too much. In an attempt to keep up appearances, their mother had entered her in every single beauty pageant in Florida and the larger country, changing her appearance to within an inch of putting her under the knife. The cloying obsession finally broke her, and when Sacha was 13 and his sister 15, she ran away. Sacha still remembers her last words of “I’ll come back for you.” Mother spiraled into grief, and from the lack of efforts of the police, any hope of finding Sacha’s sister had dwindled. She had been written off as nothing more than a runaway teen who may one day end up as a headline on a newspaper. Desperate to pull his mother out of her depression, Sacha appealed to her focus of beauty and passion as a means to “keep their coolness up”, in his words, to a public who had begun to suspect the worst. All of his mother’s obsessions that were previously bestowed upon his sister were unleashed full force onto Sacha as he was moved from Florida to Savannah, Georgia. He became the new daughter as he was entered into beauty pageants, becoming a Debutante in southern society. With puberty just freshly hitting, and with his mother’s mental barriers weakened, she took Sacha into Brazil for plastic surgery at the tender age of fifteen to carve his face into feminine beauty. Something had botched during the surgery. His cheekbones had been sculpted, his adam’s apple shaved down, and his nose finely shaped, yet the doctors working on him had nearly lost him on the table. Not wanting to let his mother know that her son was in critical condition, fearing the wrath of the US Embassy on their operation, they took the blood from a strange patient who was bunking in the same hospital in order to save Sacha. This blood would lay dormant in him as he made his first true foray into debutante society. Like any proper debutante, Sacha was given an escort, a young man named Edwin. He was perfect-- chiseled jawline, blue eyes, the envied white rose skin and blonde hair. Sacha fell in love with him at first sight, and convinced himself that it was the female ego he had to present to his mother which gave him these feelings, not that he was gay. While Edwin and Sacha switched escorts often, Sacha was drawn to him like a magnet and was often sighted in his company. No one knew of Sacha’s true identity, even when he and his “sister” were never in the same room-- the excuse often that she was studying out-of-country. His affection for Edwin continued to grow, and the attention he received as a Debutante flew to his head. This new society gave him a sense of entitlement, and Sacha convinced himself that he would be able to reveal to Edwin his true gender and still keep his affection. College was rapidly approaching, and Sacha knew that Edwin was destined for one of the great Ivy Leagues after he completed community college. On a moonlit night with his mother away, Sacha met Edwin outside of his house to discuss their futures together. Edwin confessed that he had grown to love Sacha beyond any other girl he met, and Sacha knew that this was the happy ending he had been working towards. It was when he revealed his true gender that it all fell apart. Edwin was disgusted with himself and with Sacha. His tender affections turned into revulsion and he violently rejected Sacha. Sacha begged and pleaded with him-- nothing had changed between the two of them-- but Edwin would not hear it. Sacha could not take such rejection lightly, not when he had invested so much into Edwin. Their couple’s quarrel turned violent. Light blows and tearful confessions turned into screaming, clawing, choking, until Edwin tried to run away. Sacha cornered him inside the house, grabbed a kitchen knife, and stabbed Edwin. Edwin began to beg for his life, bleeding on the kitchen floor, and Sacha raised the knife for the final blow. The blood that had remained dormant in Sacha’s veins hit him then. His true affection for Edwin coaxed the beast out and stayed Sacha’s hand from killing his beau. The screams from Edwin had long since attracted police and Sacha’s family-- including his long-lost sister. When they rushed the house, fearing that Sacha was being attacked, no one expected a monster to be hovering over the bleeding corpse of Edwin. The beast protected Edwin at all costs. No one escaped alive-- as far as Sacha was aware. The werewolf even tried to drag Edwin with him as reinforcements were called, but the gunfire and panic that ensued made Sacha leave him and escape into the wilds of the south, giving over completely to his animal mind. Reports of a maned wolf, someone’s escaped pet, littered the south. When Sacha regained control and transformed back, the grief he felt for a lost love threatened to overwhelm him. He traveled, putting as much distance between himself and the bloody massacre he had caused until he found himself in the town of Chambury. Random Facts * Sacha regularly cross dresses, having the same mentality as a Drag Queen without the stage name. He will act different, expects people to use female pronouns, and will look incredibly different from his male self. He often will dress like this if he wants to explore a new area, and does not like people connecting himself to his female persona * He keeps re-piercing his ears, two in each lobe, after every transformation * Loves traditional southern food, especially gumbo * Has a severe weakness for sweets * Collects corsages * Loves nightclubs and cities * Special orders his makeup * Has never been intimate with anyone * Still has no idea how he got turned into a werewolf, and doesn't know his exact species Abilities Human: Savvy (Rank 1) Willful (Rank 2) Were: Regeneration (Rank 1) Trade Off (Rank 1)(Sacrifice: Strength, Enhance: Stamina) Mystic: Clan Abilities: Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Animal Eye color: Dark Brown/Black Height: 4'6" Build: The term “fox on stilts” is accurate to this form, as he is as tall as a child with his elongated legs. His concave chest and waist lends itself to stamina and speed, while saucer-like ears twist atop his head, coupled with a thin muzzle. Dewclaws have a thumb-like structure, but he looks very much like an animal. Fur Color: Bright orange fur covers most of his body, with black hackles and a spot of white on his chest Camouflage does not suit this beast. Abilities: Grimm Persistence (Rank 1) Stray (Rank 1) Character Use Sacha can be used in challenges provided that no killing or maiming happens, and no sexual situations at this time (unless someone finds him at a drag bar, which is totally acceptable). Keep in mind that Sacha’s were form won’t pick a fight unless it has something to protect, and his wolf personality (which is usually around in were form) is also kinder than his normal human personality. Character Relationships Alex -- Enjoying a frenemy relationship, Sacha often bickers with her but finds her to be an agreeable person to hang around. His first friend since he's arrived in Chambury. Autumn -- The first clan member who took Sacha in and gave him his start in Chambury. While Sacha recognizes that she's treated him well, he doesn't tend to give her much of anything and prefers not to let her get too close. Denholm -- Sacha's roommate. They're far too similar and have a lot of disagreements based on their clashing personalities. Only time will tell how long they last together -Odd Couple Theme here- RP Logs Category:Characters Category:Versipellis Category:PCs